Cara de Ángel
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Colección de Drabbles Bakuraka/Kacchako. [COMPLETO]
1. Muévete, quítate, lárgate

**Advertencias:** Mangaverse. Muchas groserías. Spoilers en algún momento. Colección de drabbles con/sin conexión entre ellos.

* * *

 **CARA DE** **ÁNGEL**

 _Drabble I:_

 _Mu_ _évete, quítate, lárgate_

* * *

Katsuki considera a Uraraka una chica con huevos.

Quizá decir que una chica de su porte —pequeña y aparentemente suave al tacto— tiene huevos es una grosería, pero Katsuki lo dice con una especie de admiración incrédula y oculta que sólo alguien tan tosco como él puede profesar; por lo tanto cuenta como un halago, por áspero y rudo que suene.

Cada vez que la ve, Bakugou no sólo recuerda su pelea ni los huevos imaginarios que le ha adjudicado, sino que tiene dos palabras para decirle a Uraraka ( _"te admiro", "eres fuerte", "me gustas"_ ). Palabras que se le atoran en la garganta porque no sabe cómo se dicen ni si debería decirlas; dudar no es cosa de un héroe de la talla de Katsuki, pero a veces estas cosas pasan sin más, así que acaba deformándolas y acortándolas a sólo una y sus variantes que ni siquiera suenan similar:

" _Muévete"_ le exige cuando no le deja ver al pizarrón.

" _Quítate"_ si siente que le estorba para continuar con su camino.

" _Lárgate"_ cuando le pide junto a Deku que coopere en alguna de sus estrategias estúpidas.

" _Cállate"_ ordena si se pone ruidosa.

" _Piérdete"_ le ruega a la Ochako en su cabeza, porque nunca lo deja.

Uraraka nunca se va.

* * *

 **Las ideas para el precios** **ísimo Bakuraka me están ahogando, el problema es que o son demasiado cortas o no tengo tiempo para ejecutarlas como fanfics largos, por lo tanto, se hace lo que se puede de esta manera.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y alabadas sean las papas Pringles!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


	2. Té con leche

**CARA DE** **ÁNGEL**

 _Drabble II:_

 _T_ _é con Leche_

* * *

Se la encuentra todas las mañanas de camino a su oficina. Tiene cada pelo de su cabello castaño acomodado en su lugar, pero su cara es más o menos un desastre. Se topan el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones a una esquina del trabajo de Bakugou, quien sólo le gruñe cada vez que ella le saluda con una sonrisa inestable, aunque al principio apenas y la reconocía como un ente vivo. Que le gruña es un gran avance.

La ve mañana tras mañana de día laborable, sin falta, pasar corriendo a su lado sin parecer cansada en lo absoluto, sólo un poco adormilada. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el pajarito de la curiosidad anide en el corazón de Katsuki y se pregunte qué diablos hace Uravity andando en dirección contraria a su propia oficina. Si ya sabe que su centro de héroes está a tres manzanas delante del suyo. Claro, él no se lo va a preguntar directamente porque preguntárselo implica interés y él no tiene un interés real en ella y en su mata de cabello café corriendo una manzana tras otra con sabrá Dios qué propósito. Total, que haga de su vida lo que quiera.

De cualquier manera, el chico de las explosiones lo descubre a la quinta semana de sus encuentros fortuitos: va a comprar té con leche de una máquina expendedora. Tan simple y tan vano como eso que, cuando se entera, Bakugou chasquea la lengua y gruñe un poco más de lo normal cuando la ve. Qué manera de perder el tiempo, piensa. Así que Uravity continúa cruzándose en su camino día tras día tras día sólo para conseguir un sabor raro de té con leche sin que Katsuki pueda hacer nada y porque cerca de su oficina no hay.

Sin embargo, la rutina del saludo inestable y el gruñido de reconocimiento se rompe un día que a Katsuki se le hace alrededor de un minuto tarde. Esta vez no la ve corriendo, sino que la encuentra sosteniendo su té con leche y tomándoselo campantemente al lado de la máquina expendedora. Uraraka, al verlo, deposita una nueva moneda en la máquina y saca una lata de té negro, caliente.

Se la ofrece de forma educada, extendiendo su mano y dándole los buenos días.

—No lo quiero —y esas sean tal vez las primeras palabras que Katsuki le ha dirigido a Uraraka desde que comenzaron a encontrarse durante el alba. No lo sabe con certeza, pero lo más seguro es que sea así.

Cuando él rechaza, ella insiste no educadamente, lanzándoselo a la cara (un pase que Bakugou ha conseguido interceptar exitosa y perfectamente). No se le ve rastro de culpa cuando él le frunce el ceño más y más ante su atrevimiento.

—Sabía que lo atraparías —Uraraka hace la seña universal de amor y paz antes de largarse por donde vino, corriendo a toda pastilla. Puede que no sienta culpa, pero sabe que habrá consecuencias y no le apetece afrontarlas.

Bakugou vocifera que se detenga con un par de groserías de por medio, cosa que ella no hace, pero él tampoco corre tras ella. En su lugar, mira fijo su café, casi como si esperara explotar la lata con alguna clase de nuevo _quirk_ adquirido en sus globos oculares. Obvio no ocurre.

Vaya.

Ha conseguido café gratis. De Uravity. Aunque no es como que en su oficina no hubiera. Gratis también.

A partir de ese día, Bakugou recibe un ataque de café negro todas las mañanas.

Gratis.

* * *

 **Este excede las 500 palabras, pero quién se fija, jaja. Gracias llenas de amor a** _ **Neil Josten**_ **y** _ **Liridetti**_ **por los reviews.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y coman frutas y verduras!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


	3. Fases del amor

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

 **CARA DE** **ÁNGEL**

 _Drabble III:_

 _Fases del amor_

* * *

Allí estaban, otra vez, sus dos mejores amigos comportándose como unos idiotas frente a él. ¿Es que no notaban que también estaba presente? ¿Estaba pintado acaso? ¿Acaso ellos eran _Trixie Tang_ y él _Timmy Turner_ alias el "puesto vacío"? ¿Y dónde habían quedado los modales de Uraraka? ¿El sentido de la vergüenza por las relaciones de Kacchan dónde se había perdido? ¿En qué momento?

No, no es que los susodichos fueran un par de pajaritos de amor, dándose besos y abrazos frente a todo el mundo, al contrario, casi nunca hacían eso —al menos en público para suerte de Midoriya—, sino que acababan enfrascándose en sus propias conversaciones, la mayoría porque estaban en desacuerdo en algún punto y, al hacerlo, desprendían una química y lanzaban unas chispas que podrían acabar paralizado a cualquiera a su alrededor; lamentablemente, Midoriya siempre lo estaba junto con su "consíganse un cuarto" atorado en la garganta por más inadecuado que sonara al escapar de sus labios.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?

Para cuando Izuku se dio cuenta, todo lo que tenía que pasar entre Kacchan y Uraraka ya había pasado. Fue un poco lento para percibirlo, lo admitía, pero nunca estuvo en sus planes, ya ni decir en su imaginación, presentarle a Uraraka a Kacchan para que acabaran haciéndose novios. ¡Él sólo los invitó el mismo día y a la misma hora a los bolos porque era su único día disponible durante toooda la semana! Eso se repitió durante dos meses seguidos hasta que, casualmente, a Midoriya le informaron que aquellos dos comenzaron a reunirse por su cuenta, excluyéndole, pero nunca cancelándole la salida de los miércoles por la tarde como era la costumbre. No sabía si esto último era para que no sospechara o porque simplemente les gustaba hacer lo de siempre con él, era una pregunta al aire que Izuku todavía no sabía si quería formular en voz alta.

Al inicio a Deku no se le hizo extraña su relación. Las personas conocen a otras personas y hacen migas. De hecho, estaba muy contento de que Kacchan hiciera buenas migas con alguien del sexo femenino, especialmente con alguien tan agradable como Uraraka. Vamos que ya era hora de que dejara de ser tan gruñón y la chica sabía manejar su temperamento, sólo que no creyó que esa tolerancia de Uraraka hacia su amigo de la infancia acabara en atracción. ¡Y qué atracción! ¡Si al gruñón de Kacchan sólo le había tomado cuatro meses tenerla como novia! ¡Un récord! ¡Y Uraraka le había dicho que sí! ¡Esa Uraraka que llevaba muchísimo tiempo soltera porque esas cosas de las relaciones no le quitaban el sueño! ¡Era injusto! ¡Midoriya estaba segurísimo que se habían saltado alguna fase del enamoramiento! ¡Cualquiera que fuera pero lo habían hecho!

Malditos precoces. Al menos le hubieran puesto sobre aviso… o le hubieran conseguido a alguien.

* * *

 **Hubo un problema al cerrar este drabble, no encontraba c** **ómo hacerlo porque… no tiene sustancia. Espero que no se vea muy abrupto, se hizo lo que se pudo.**

 **Gracias llenas de amor a** _ **Neil Josten**_ **por el review.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y hagan sus tareas antes de que llegue el maestro a la clase!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


	4. Tabloides

**CARA DE** **ÁNGEL**

 _Drabble IV:_

 _Tabloides_

* * *

Bakugou es popular. Para bien o para mal es uno de los estudiantes más conocidos de U.A. a nivel campus e incluso nacional. Su reputación no es necesariamente buena. Hay tantas cosas malas para decir sobre él como cosas buenas. De hecho, si se tratara de contar Uraraka piensa que hay más cosas malas para decir sobre él, pero cantidad no supera a la calidad, eso sí.

Uraraka se ha unido a periódico escolar como actividad extra. Le han dicho que debe tomar parte de un club durante al menos un año para poder graduarse, así que se ha decidido por escribir chismes e imprimirlos, porque eso es a lo único que se dedica el periódico escolar: a esparcir chismorreos de lavadero. La veracidad de los hechos no importa, lo importante es hacer titulares tendenciosos que aseguren la lectura entre los estudiantes y, esta vez, le han dado el honor —luego de cuatro meses en el club— de hacer el reportaje de la primera plana. Una tarea difícil contando que ella se estaba especializando en quejarse de pequeñas cosas como el exceso de sal en la comida de la cafetería o los olores altamente alcalinos que despiden los baños de los chicos.

Como le han dicho que "o impacta o se aparta", Uravity tiene que pensar cuidadosamente en su noticia. Ha entendido perfectamente que si lleva a la virtual quiebra del periódico escolar van a botarla del club y adiós créditos extra, a empezar desde cero otra vez en algún otro club. Por eso mismo es que ha escogido a Bakugou como el implicado de su pseudo noticia. Hay un rumor corriendo por ahí sobre él entre las chicas del salón y, al ser Bakugou una persona importante entre el estudiantado, al menos se asegura el morbo de las personas, por ende sus créditos están a salvo.

Ochako prepara su noticia con un mínimo de investigación, la cual consiste en estar en el baño de las chicas, encerrada en una cabina, escuchando lo que otras dicen cuando van a mirarse al espejo. De hecho, ni siquiera le pregunta al implicado si es real o no. Total, a sus _senpais_ eso es lo que menos les importa. Redacta un artículo pequeño, prácticamente haciendo una lista de los chismorreos que ha escuchado durante el último mes y elige un título simple pero contundente.

" **Katsuki Bakugou: enamorado y no correspondido".**

Eso sí, pide no tener que firmar el artículo, gracias. No quiere terminar desgajada en un lado de la carretera luego de ser explotada unas cincuenta mil veces.

* * *

 **No estoy segura, creo que podr** **ía hacerle parte 2, pero ya avisaré yo para el siguiente drabble, porque esto estaba a punto de exceder las 500 palabras y oye pues no.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y no se duerman en el trabajo!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


	5. Paraguas

**CARA DE** **ÁNGEL**

 _Drabble V:_

 _Paraguas_

* * *

Uraraka no le tiene miedo a Bakugou. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no de la manera en que las cosas son entre un corderillo y un lobo; no, ella tiene más bien miedo a que le rompa los tímpanos o le termine de robar la virginidad auditiva con sus discursos llenos de palabras altisonantes. Sin embargo, Uraraka nunca se ha rehusado a hablarle, es sólo que no hay tema para debatir entre los dos o alguna razón especial… hasta este día.

Resulta que los dos viven en la misma dirección, no muy lejos de U.A., eso lo saben ambos bastante bien porque en ocasiones se topan por las mañanas o al salir de la escuela. No caminan junto al otro porque no hay razón para ello, ambos lo tienen bien asumido y realmente no les importa, pero esta vez Ochako necesita de verdad hablarle a Katsuki y caminar a su lado: es que se le ha olvidado el paraguas y le urge, de verdad le urge, volver a casa.

Lo espera en la salida, resguardada todavía por el techo, lo para tomándolo del hombro y Bakugou le gruñe y le dice un muy rudo "¿qué quieres?" a cambio, como cabría esperar de él. Uraraka no se intimida, no se pone tímida ni se echa para atrás, aunque el perenne ceño de su compañero la invite a salir corriendo de allí.

—Compartamos paraguas —pide—. De verdad necesito llegar a casa y llueve demasiado. ¡Demasiado! —hace aspavientos para demostrar su punto y señala hacia los charcos frente a ellos.

—¿A mí qué me importa? Debiste traer tu maldito paraguas —espeta. Una respuesta que Ochako ya esperaba de antemano.

—Bueno, lo olvidé. No pensé que llovería… tanto —explica un tanto apenada, sabiendo que fue demasiado ingenua al salir de casa esa mañana.

—Pues eso es tu jodida culpa, no me metas en tus asuntos.

—¡Pero vivimos en la misma dirección! ¡No te hará reprobar ni te reventará un riñón por compartirlo!

Bakugou masculla un par de groserías y vuelve a rechazar, pero, por su tono, Uraraka sabe que está a punto de ceder.

—Sigue siendo tu problema. Ve y pídele el paraguas al baboso de Deku y deja de molestarme.

—Deku no vive en la misma dirección —razona—. ¡Tú sí! No debería molestarle. No es _he-r_ _ó-i-co._

Completamente a su merced con su deletreo cuasi hiriente, Bakugou le lanza el paraguas en las manos y se precipita a la lluvia con las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos y, probablemente, odiándola un poquito más. Pero Uraraka no estaba allí para hacerlo mojarse, claro. Abre el paraguas y camina a su lado, apresurada, intentando cubrirlo lo más que puede.

—¡Compartamos paraguas! —grita antes de cubrirle lo más que puede para evitar que se moje.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Cierro esta colecci** **ón oficialmente. Ya estoy con otros proyectos y el tiempo no me ayuda, sin embargo, cabe la posibilidad de que añada algún drabble en el futuro, pero no me parece justo dejarles esperando algo incierto, así que lo termino "oficialmente" aquí. Pero no se apuren, tal y como le dijo Clarke a Bellamy al final de la segunda temporada: «** _ **May we will meet again**_ _ **»**_ **y, ¡pum!, se encontraron :)** _ **  
**_

 **Gracias especiales a** _ **Neil Josten**_ **por el review.**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


End file.
